Road Trip New York!
by 0amy0
Summary: BB all the way. Booth, Brennan, Cooking, New York, ONE bed,what will happen?Multichapter.Part of the new 'Road Trip' cowritten with Freya!My sidekick.Some Angel Referances.Reviewsquicker updated! CHAPTER 4 Note up! Read & Review please.
1. Deliberating Eyes

_A/N – 0amy0 – Decided to write this after watching an episode of Bones it was Episode 21 in Season 2._

_A/N 2 – Freya – We watched it together and loved the interaction between Booth and Brennan when they were eating together at Brennan's place._

_P.S neither of us have seen the final episode of the season, so take that into consideration. _

Chapter 1 – Deliberating Eyes

Doctor Temperance Brennan, the woman of three doctorates, a best-selling author and master of a number of martial arts was scared, really scared. She had been asked to go onto a 'celebrity' cooking show. The thought of this terrified her. The only person that she had cooked for was Booth and even then with his reassuring smile and his comment that he desired to be 'left alone with it' she was still unsure whether or not she could actually cook in front of hundreds of people

As she sat there in her office debating whether or not she should actually do it, she thought to herself, '_I've never backed down from a challenge and I am certainly not going to start now.' _As she made her final decision her thoughts switched to Booth, her partner, her friend. Since the Mac and Cheese moment that had spent far more time in each other company outside of work. Maybe Angela was right, maybe she was hiding from someone.

Her mind then switched to the memory of the other day, a Saturday. Booth had invited her out to the fair with Parker. She hadn't had so much fun in a long time. She found herself growing quite attached to the small, blond haired boy with the charming smile just like his daddy. The day had been spent enjoying the simple things in life; candyfloss, arcade games, the merry go round and ice cream. Temperance had completely let go of her inhabitations, just like the time her and Booth had danced to 'hot blooded'. She loved watching Booth interact with his son, as it increased her ever growing awareness of his symmetrical features. Her thoughts were interrupted by the cough that announced the FBI-mans' entrance into the office. Booth was glad that she had been in a state of unaware as he had been able to gaze at his beautiful partner for a few precious seconds.

"Watcha thinking about Bones?" he gleamed, flashed her, his pearly whites.

She looked at him like a rabbit caught in the headlights. She took a moment to register his presence. With her mind telling her that what she was about to say was illogical, and bordering on over stepping the line that was growing lighter with every passing moment, for once she decided to do something she rarely did, follow her heart.

"Booth, Are you free this weekend?" She blurted out, worried that if she didn't say it quick enough her mind would win yet another battle.

"Why Bones, whatever did you have in mind?" He said his eyes shining with content. He smiled at her as he reached his hand above his head to rest on his hair, exposing the muscles on his abdomen. It was now her turn to gaze in awe. Her eyes glazed over as they locked onto Booth taught abdomen. Booth instantly noticed her gaze. He reached his hand further up, and then reaching up the other hand, so that how his top had risen up to show a good three inches of his bronzed muscles. He was now thankful for the sun that DC had received in the past months. Her whole body tensed as she watched the spectacle that took place in front of her. Her eyes were transfixed on the beautiful masterpiece which stood before her.

As the time passed by Brennan realised her gaze had began to create some unprofessional thoughts in her mind. She dismissed those thoughts and stood up quickly, picking up the files that lay scattered over her desk. She glided through her office towards booth, who was still stood 'stretching' his arms. She stopped as she reached her partner. As she stopped next to him, her eyes staring up at him. She lent forward, extending onto her tip-toe so that her mouth was near his ear. There was now no gap between her mouth and his ear. A sudden rust of heat surged between the two, surprised by the sudden change in proximity. Their heartbeats began to speed up, quickly racing in-sync. A sudden shock of reality set in and as much Brennan as wanted to stay in this close perimeter with Booth she knew she had to get out of there.

"It's a cooking competition, Booth." She whispered subtly.

Her mouth lingered a little next to his ear. His senses had now gone into overdrive. His eyesight was blurred, his hearing in-paired by the heat the emerged from her soft, warm lips. His scent had completely overridden by the smell of her perfume, as it exuded off her body. His mind was blank, unable to answers her statement. She pulled away from him, and walked confidently towards the door. She knew the Booth would be looking, gazing at her as she exited the room, she hereby ensured that she added a edge to her walk that she knew accentuated her 'womanly' features. She stopped as she reached the door. She turned around towards her partner, looked up, said in a low seductive voice,

"Seeley, when you decide to close your mouth, I would appreciate an answer. It's in New York, by the way, so 'Road Trip.'


	2. Nakey Tickle Monster'

_Chapter 2 – Nakey Tickle Monster _

_A/N – We have decided that after Road Trip – New York we are going to do more, in other places. If you have any places let us know. We're going to do one in our home town. Watch out for that. _

Thanks to _**niki-chan2**_ and _**9ud9ir190ne6ad**_ for your reviews. Much appreciated.

The following day Brennan woke up with a wide – eyed smile on her face. The day before something inside of her had finally clicked and her eyes had been opened to who the man that she called her 'partner,' Seeley Booth, really was. His exposed taught stomach had helped swiftly increase this new discovery. That day had strangely changed her, she had a new flirtatious confidence with Booth, a side she didn't know existed. Temperance Brennan had used her 'seductive' voice on him.

Later that day whilst she was sat at home crossed legged on her bed, cup of coffee within reach, writing a chapter for her new book. She was distracted by new breeds of thoughts about Booth. Then her 'Blackberry' rang from underneath her. Foreigner's 'Hot Blooded' reverberated throughout her room. This signalled that her call was from the man of the moment Special Agent Seeley Booth. She took a deep breath before she answered. She answered the same way she always did, even though she knew who the caller was.

"Brennan" Her voice oozing with confidence.

"Hey Bones, It's me." He paused unsure what he was going to say. "New York sounds good. Um… So what's happening there with the cooking thing?"

She smiled a triumphant smile at Booths agreement to join her. "Well the show has invited the 'New York Best Sellers Top Ten Authors' to take part. Everyone is required to get someone to cook with them. Others have chosen Celebrity Chefs, but I … thought it would be fun to do it together."

"Hey bones, who said I could cook?" Booth replied.

"Booth, who said you'd be cooking?" She countered, "You're very good at the washing up."

"That's low Bones, really low. Haven't you seen my 'Naked Chef' impression?"

A loud splutter comes from the other end of the line. Temperance Brennan had taken a generous sip of her lukewarm coffee at the same moment her partner had mentioned the 'Naked Chef.' His words had caught her off guard and in a momentary lap of all sense of decorum, her mind had conjured up an image of her partner that had made her inhale a deep breath, however forgetting the coffee in her mouth this deep breath made the coffee go down the wrong pipe. Hereby causing the Forensic Anthropologist to choke. Trying to catch her breath she spluttered her mouthful of coffee all over her newly acquired Egyptian cotton bed sheets, that Angela had made her buy the previous month.

"Bones are you okay?" he said now alarmed at hearing Bones coughing uncontrollably down the other end of the phone. "The 'Naked Chef's' Jamie Oliver. The British Cook."

She by now had finally composed herself. Her throat now sore from the coughing.

"It's on Saturday." She said, trying to forget the moment that had just passed. "So we should probably leave, um… tomorrow morning, early."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at seven, so we don't catch the rush hour traffic. Where are we staying?"

"In the Hyperion" She said.

"That's strange, I've heard of that place before. But I can't put my finger on where." Booth said.

"Oh and there's no need to worry about cost. My agents covered the cost."

Just as she had finished Booth started to speak.

"Bones! What about the paper work?"

"What paper work?"

"The one that I came to see you about finishing yesterday. You know, YESTERDAY?"

She paused thinking back to that time, the look, the heat, his presence near her. She coughed to clear her throat.

"Yes Seeley." She paused extending his name. "I do remember yesterday."

"Well then Temperance. What should we do about the paper work?" He retaliated by also extending her name. "Thai food sound good. Speed dial, just press three." He chuckled. She could picture his infamous charm smile as he said this.

"Yeh! Bring it to mine. See you in twenty minutes." She put the phone down without a wait for a reply. They were now seasoned experts at the "Thai take-out routine" Also her breath had been taken away by the chuckle that still echoed in her ears.

Fifteen Minutes later her doorbell rang, it was Booth. He was early, Temperance was now caught in limbo. Leg half caught in her favourite black and red panties. She quickly put them on. Then she removed her towel from her head and wrapped it around her top half. Why did he have to choose now to be early? She searched desperately for her jeans, but to no avail. A loud bang came from the other side of the door and a shout followed. "Bones, open up, I can't feel my hands." His voice was desperate. She looked in the mirror, tightening the towel around her top half. '_Screw it'_ she thought as she walked towards the door in her towel and panties. She opened the door quickly, pulling Booth in with her free hand, her other hand clutching at her minuscule towel.

Once the door was closed, she shot him a look and turned, trying to walk confidently towards the safety of her bedroom. Booths eyes glazed over as she turned. "Bones, why have I never seen this little outfit before?" he said with a jokey tone in his voice, his mind asking him _seriously, why not?_

She shouted back "you're five minutes early, booth" closing her bedroom door.

Booth went to the kitchen and sorted out the food. Now knowing where everything was kept. Booth had missed this place when Bones had been with Sully.

Temperance emerged five minutes later, fully dressed in Jeans, and her old grey university hooded sweatshirt. She entered her living room and looked at Booth sat on her sofa, eating his box of noodles. She picked her box off the table and sat down next to Booth, neither of them talking as his smile to her had said it all. The evening passed quickly and before long they had finished the required paper work and were chatting unaware of the passing time.

"All I'm saying Bones, is that I hope that I will never have to explain to Parker the ins and outs of 'Nakey Tickle Monster.'

"'Nakey Tickle Monster,' What in Gods' name is that?"

"I'd rather it wasn't Bones, and um… well 'Nakey Tickle Monster' is how Parker thinks babies are made. And let us just leave it at that."

Brennan chuckled at her partner's embarrassment at the subject. Their conversation was disturbed by the bleeping of her radio alarm. Both of them looked at the clock, 12:00 flashed in their eyes. "Well Bones I better be off" Booth muttered. Not really wanting to leave.

"Yeh. Thanks for the Food." She said signalling towards the empty boxes that were sewn around her living room. She walked with him to the door.

"Well see you in seven hours, bright and early. Oh and Bones next time I'll come ten minutes early." Was his parting wish, accompanied by a wink.

She laughed as she closed the door. She leaned against the door, and unknown to her, Booth mirrored her movement on the other side. Both inhaled simultaneously, both are aware that between now and seven o'clock they have to pack and get ready. Both smile, as their thoughts wondered. Their evening had been littered with suggestive behaviour on both parts, maybe, just maybe a few days was all they really needed.

_A/N2- Reviews will encourage us to update quicker. Be click happy and thanks for reading. Any advice about where to go is always appreciated. If you are wondering (which you probable won't be) 'Nakey Tickle Monster' came from a lack of sleep on both parts and a need for some immaturity, it's always good. Oh and finally there is an Angel reference can you get it? Amy and Freya xxx_


	3. Can You Say 'Road Trip?

_A/N- Sorry for the wait. This last few days has been a bit hectic for the both of us, you should now get two chapters quite quickly. Hopefully. This chapter is long-ish thought, so it might make up for it. Thanks to **canadiangurl, mwalter1, niki-can2, bones-is-love, luli27, Boothissexy, jerseybones, snarkyrabidsquirrel, 9ud9ir190ne6ed** for your reviews of chapter two. And also **jerseybones** and **IrishChic20** for you review of Chapter 1 that came later._

Chapter 3 – "Can you say 'Road Trip'?"

Bright and Early the next morning Temperance Brennan sat in her living room, case next to her, everything she could think of doing was done. Her night hadn't contained a peaceful sleep as she had wished. Her sleep had been disturbed, not by bad dreams, but by good ones, dreams of her partner. These dreams were laced within her sleep; she could feel his touch, his lips, his whisper, his scent. Thoughts of him consumed her, but disrupted her sleep none the less. She was aware that her feelings for him had changed, but her sudden overwhelming desire for him was getting too much for her.

Seeley Booth sat a few miles away, also wide awake even though he didn't need to leave for at least another hour and a half. His night had also been disturbed; she paraded in and out of his dreams. Why had she answered the door in her panties earlier? Seeley Booth had been brought up well by his mother, he was to respect women and consider their needs and feelings. However, the sight of his partner in Red and Black panties, that he knew for a fact came from Victoria's Secret, as he had admired them through the window on many occasions, was driving him mad. Her legs were toned and shapely, her stomach flat, and was toned to exact perfection. His desire for his partner had been evident to him for a few months now. The pain that he had felt when she had been with Sully was unbearable. He would not and could not go through that again, knowing that it was someone else who had put a smile on her face had broke his heart in two.

Seven O'clock couldn't come fast enough for the both of them. Temperance had tried writing, working out, having another shower, reading and even listening to music. None of these activities had occupied her for more than a few minutes.

At ten to seven Booth arrived at Brennan's apartment. He made his way up to her door, stopped, and leant against it, checking his breath; he then stood up again and straightened his jacket. His longing to see her had made the time between his arrival home late last night, disrupted sleep and packing his bag seem to last an age. He knocked quite rapidly and she opened the door straight away as if she had been waiting. Booth had a smile plastered across his symmetrical face.

There in front of her stood Booth wearing a pair of washed out dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt that said 'Chillax' in soft red Letters and a Blue Jacket. It all hung so perfectly off his broad frame. The t-shirt insinuated his toned stomach which had been burning in her mind ever since the three inches had been flashed the other day.

There in front of him stood Bones wearing tight blue Levis, with brown heeled boots and a green 'Ralph Lauren' shirt that fitted her perfectly. Her hair fell loosely around her face, framing it beautifully. Her eyes were shinning brightly as the two of them stood in comfortable silence.

"I'll be two minutes, there's coffee in the kitchen, help yourself." With that she walked to her bedroom and Booth walked to the kitchen. Everything between them felt so comfortable, no words were needed, their looks told each other what they needed to say. Booth found it quite funny that they had so unconsciously found their balance and that their relationship had changed so quickly. Booth knew he had feelings for her, he however didn't know how she felt. Normally he would have pushed, made the first move but with Brennan it was different. He valued their friendship too much to allow his overeager feelings to ruin it. A life without Bones would be unbearable, they spoke most days and when she wasn't around he was unsure what to do. He loved their little routines, small things they did together like just relaxing on the sofa and enjoying each others company. They occasionally went out however the attention they got increased the tension between them. When such questions were asked like "So how long have you two been together?" This constant speculation seemed to follow them everywhere and from all angles.

Her entrance into the kitchen shook him out of his thoughts. "You ready?" he said signalling towards the door.

"Yup" she replied taking the mug out of his hands and finishing off what remained at the bottom of the cup. He felt her gentle touch as she took the cup from his hand.

_Well at least she isn't adverse to sharing my germ_s he thought smiling as he picked up her bag and walked towards the door. She didn't argue as she was too deep in thought watching his toned, muscular backside leave the kitchen.

"Come on Bones, Can you say 'Road Trip'?" he exclaimed, holding onto the 'Road Trip' almost singing it just like an excited child would. His eyes shining with excitement. She followed him smiling, they stood in the elevator in a peaceful silence as they made their was down to Booth's car. Temperance eagerly jumped into the passenger's seat, whilst Booth put her bags in the back along with his. She looked behind her; the car was filled with food; chocolate, sandwiches, Potato chips and Drinks. In the cup holders was an opened pack of Oreos and a jar of peanut butter. As Booth got in the car Brennan looked at him trying to muster a frown; however was unable to make it convincing as she was so touched by the effort Booth had put in.

"I brought Snacks!" He sang.

"What are they all for?" She questioned.

"Well Bones, the drinks are to drink and the food is to eat, for example…" he said sarcastically as he reached for an Oreo. "….The Oreo goes in hand, the Oreo gets dipped into the peanut butter and then the Oreo goes in Mouth." he bit half of the Oreo and offered the other half to her.

"Ha. Ha. Very Funny Booth." she said as she accepted Booth's generous offer.

"I just meant there was no need do go to all this trouble for…" She paused unsure whether to add the next bit but her decision was made for her as Booth cut her off.

"….For you." He said softly, his voice had never sounded sincerer. "Bones I will always feel the need… especially since we have at least a four hour drive ahead of us." He added.

"And I wanted to have a comfortable journey." He smiled, knowing that he was in fact referring to her. He wanted her to feel comfortable and content throughout the Journey.

"Thanks, Seeley." She said affectionately. She reached her arm across and placed it gently on his forearm. Her hand stayed there until he put his foot down on the acceleration. She was looking out the window, contemplating and had not realised that her hand had slipped and was now in fact resting on his upper thigh. Like a bolt of lightening, intense heat surged all around his body. He suppressed a groan, knowing that the sound would shock her out of the trance. He breathed deeply, not sure whether to actually tell her where her hand had taken accommodation. He didn't think that she was aware of what she was doing, nor did she know the reaction that he was fighting against. She hummed softly to the music that played quietly from the CD. She turned to Booth suddenly.

"Booth, are you hot?" She asked him. Booth looked straight at her.

"Huh! Hot, what do you mean hot?" He nervously asked with terror in his voice. Maybe she did know what she was doing.

"It's like 40 degrees in here; I was just wondering if you were hot, could you turn the air-con on or something?"

"Sure air-cons good." He finalized with slight relief but his voice quivering as her hand still lay at the very top of his leg. He counted to ten again and again in his mind; he would use anything to distract him from the presence of her hand. Thankfully he was saved by foreigner's 'Hot Blooded'. The intro played throughout the car and she now removed her hand, from where it had previously lay to turn the volume up. She was singing along, her voice gradually becoming louder as she gained confidence. Booth extremely thankful that his ordeal was now over, joined in at the chorus. After a minute or so they were both banging their heads, unable to control themselves and she even more so, playing an imaginary air guitar to the music. Booth laughed at the fact, her hands where now fully occupied with something that wasn't his body. It was amazing how something as simple as a song could bring bones out of her shell. As the final verse kicked in he lost his thoughts and began singing along with her.

Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see

I got a fever of a hundred and three

Come on baby, do you do more than dance?

I'm hot blooded; I'm hot blooded

Hot blooded, every night

Hot blooded, you're looking so tight

Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild

Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child

Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high

Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy

Hot blooded, you're making me sing

Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing.

The song finished as both partners looked at each other. The looks that they gave each other sent chills down their spines. Their relationship had changed somewhere along the line, and neither of them now felt any control within the situation. This was something that neither one of them had ever felt before. Control was something that they always had. Especially for Temperance, every relationship she had been in, she had been in control. With Booth however she looked at him and was unable to restrain her mind. He was her best friend, her partner, she trusted him with everything. He knew her biggest secrets. She secretly liked the way he treated her, with kid gloves. He was always the 'Alpha-male' around her, but not in the arrogant, cocky, egotistical way, in a way that was affectionate and adoring. It intimidated her boyfriends, and made his girlfriends jealous. She realised that she had been looking at him throughout her entire thought process. She coughed and looked away. _This is going to be an interesting trip; At least we will get some time away from each other at night _she thought. Little did she know that this was all just wishful thinking.

They were now on route for New York City, driving north along the highway. The car was full with laughter and quiet conversation.

"Bones" Booth, said looking at her, "Did you tell anyone that you were going away for the weekend?" Temperance's face dropped at his words. She had been so caught up in the fact that Booth was coming with her that she had forgotten about telling anyone. Just then her phone rang. She looked at the screen. 'Angela' it read. She looked at Booth, her eyes pleading with him to help her. What was she going to tell Angela? The truth would have been good, but that would provoke a steady line of questions coming from her best friend, that would undoubtedly last the remainder of the journey. She took a deep breath before answering her phone. "Brennan." She answered.

"Brennan sweetie. Where are you?" Came her best friend's voice down the phone.

"I'm on my way to New York, Ange." She replied.

"What for? Why?" She Questioned

"Some stuff for my Book." She replied, Booth whispered promotions at her.

"You know Promotions" She said.

"Sweetie, don't lie Booth's there isn't he? Why are you really going to New York with that Sexy FBI guy of yours?"

Booth having heard all of this and having seen the look on the face of the woman who sat next to him took the phone from her hand with ease.

"Hey Ange, its Booth. I'm going to New York with Bones because she asked me to accompany her. Nothing more, Nothing Less. As her book is in the best sellers list, her publicists thought she should do a little bit more promotion. Tell Cam where she is? We'll be back on Monday. Gotto go, Bye" With that he put down the phone. Temperance was looking at him. He didn't know the affects of what he had just said. Her phone bleeped, signalling that she had just received a message. She picked the phone off the dash board and looked at it.

**Sweetie, take a chance. Take a bite of the 'BIG APPLE'**

**that sits next to you.**

**U know how u feel? Ily Ange xx**

Brennan was confused, what did Angela mean. This woman spoke in code most of the time. Science she understood. General analogies she understood. But this, "Take a bite of the 'BIG APPLE.' That sits next to you." What did it mean? She sat there her mind sorting through the message. Booth sat next to me. Big Apple is a nickname for New York. How did she feel? A look of confusion had washed over her face as she worked it all out. Booth smiled. She looked so cute when she was confused.

They continued driving for the next two hours. Both of them thinking about what everything that surrounded them meant. As they entered the final miles of there journey, Booth spoke.

"So Bones, Have you ever been to 'The Big Apple' before? He smiled

"No I haven't, except when I had to change flights in JFK on my way to Italy two years ago."

"What were you doing in Italy?" He questioned.

"Me and Angela went for her Birthday. Something about a fashion show or something. I wasn't exactly sure. We didn't get far though because they wouldn't let Angela into the country, something about the last time she was in Europe. She never said what it was. We stayed in the Airport for two nights and then got the next flight home." Booth looked at her in amusement. He could have just seen the look on Brennan's face when the Italian authorities didn't let Angela leave the airport because of something she had previously done. It was so like Angela. Ha. He chuckled. Temperance looked at him.

"It wasn't funny Booth; I had to sleep on the floor in the airport for two nights until the next plane. I have never had Back-ache like it. To top it all off, it was also the Soccer European final and the Airport was full of Drunk Soccer fans celebrating Liverpool's win. Angela thoroughly enjoyed the experience but I did not, by far."

"Oh ye! I saw that game. Must have been one hell of an atmosphere. Good Game. What a comeback by Liverpool."

"Firstly, yes the atmosphere was good but, the experience wasn't good, the airport was packed. And secondly, I never had you down as a Soccer fan Booth."

"Well Temperance there is some things that you don't know about me."

"Seeley, I know I don't know everything about you. It is almost impossible. But I think that I know most things. And you don't know everything about me."

"Oh really. Then tell me about you and I'll tell you about me." He countered, his voice was however full of desire. He wanted to know everything about her, good or bad, every little scar, her hopes, her fears, everything.

"Well what do you want to know?" She asked unsure whether she could tell him some of the things about her. It was not that she didn't trust him. It was that some things would reveal things about her, that no-one knew.

"Well let's play 'first times' it's when you ask a question like 'First Memory' Do you understand?" He asked, taking his eyes of the road momentarily. The car was slowing down as the last stretch into New York approached.

"Yes. Ok, First Pet?" She asked.

"Active the Hamster, I didn't really like him, Jared looked after him. Yours?"

"Goldfish, Shiny when I was seven. I got him at a fair. My parents took me." Her voice quietened as she said this. She however moved on quickly wanting to avoid talk of her parents. "First crush?"

"Um. Rachel Langford she was in my Maths class. Yours?"

"Ben Davison. He was in my Chemistry class."

"Ok my turn to ask the question. First Kiss?" He said lowering his voice. He was chancing this hoping that she would reply.

"Ben Davison. I was good at Chemistry, he was, but pretended not to be. Yours?" She said laughing at the memory.

"Kelly James, I was thirteen, it was behind the stands in school. First…" He paused not knowing what to ask. This was difficult when the questions he wanted to ask were of a suggestive nature. As he was about to ask, a small squeal came from beside him.

"What?" He said, his voice full of worry.

"Booth look yellow cabs" She said staring out the window like a kid in a Candy Shop. They were entering New York now. The Streets were packed with Cabs, Cars, Limos and Big Black cars. The streets were fast paced and Booth knew that he had to be aware of the other traffic. They travelled through New York passing Cinemas, an entrance to Central Park, 'Victoria's Secrets' to their left and Macy's to their right. They travelled along the road until they reached the Hyperion. Booth pulled the SUV up to the entrance. He stopped and got out. Temperance had already got out and was heading to the back to get her bags. "Dr Brennan" Said a voice behind her. She turned around and in front of her was a man in a long tailed coat and a top hat. "Yes." She said.

"May I take your bags for you?"

"Of Course" She replied "Thank you very much."

The man took her bag and walked into the hotel. She looked at Booth who was taking his bags out of the car. She smiled at the look of concentration on his face. She walked over to him and reached for one of the bags in his hand. "You looked like you were struggling I thought you could use a hand." She said as she reached for the bag. Her hand stopped on his as he reached his hand away. The contact made her skin tingle.

"No it's ok. I can manage." He said smiling at her.

"Fine, Alpha-male." She said laughing as she walked away, quickly looking back at her partners face as she went. His eyes focused on her as she walked away. '_This was shaping out to be an interesting trip'_ he thought. His hand still burning from her touch. _And a very l-o-n-g trip if the past four and a half hours were anything to go by._

**_A/N2 – The school names are all made up don't know whether they exist. Also the description of going into New York is what I vaguely remember from when I visited four years ago. Oh! And the part about the Airport, I experienced it. It was Fun. Ha! Please Review. They feed our desire to write you more. Thanks for reading. Amy and Freya xxx_**


	4. The Booth, The Brennan, The Big Bed

A/N – Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. The exams are now over, so you should get chapters quicker.

Realized that there is no Disclaimer on any of the other chapters so

**DISCLAIMER : _We unfortunately do not own Bones, etc… It's a shame_**

Chapter 4 - The Booth, The Brennan, The Big Bed.

_**Friday 12 March. 12:30 pm. The Hyperion Hotel, New York City.**_

"Wow Bones, classy" Booth said looking up in awe at the extravagant chandelier. Brennan didn't reply as she too, was captivated by the marvelous architect. The Hotel was beautiful, elegant, but not overdone and pretentious.

They made their way to the front desk, and were greeted by an extremely English man. His name tag read Wesley.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked politely.

"Yes, I have a reservation in the name of Temperance Brennan"

"Ah yes, Dr. Brennan, the Honeymoon sweet, it's all prepared for you. I just need you to sign here and here" he said indicating to a document "and may I just add you two make a lovely couple."

Booth and Brennan both turned to each other, both uncertain what emotion their faces conveyed but soon realized that the fright and delight that they both felt were mirrored in each other.

"Umm… there must be a mistake, my agent asked for two separate rooms. We're partners, not a couple and we're defiantly not married. We can't stay in the honeymoon sweet."

"Oh I see, well that is a problem, I'm very sorry for assuming you two were..." He flapped his finger between the two of them. "Anyway" he continued "I'll just change your rooms and then…oh" he said looking at his computer screen "all of our other rooms are booked I'm afraid."

"Are you sure?" Bones acquired "Could you check again?"

"I am quite sure Dr Brennan; there is no need for me to check again"

Booth let out a deep sigh though he was finding this quite amusing.

"Well this is unacceptable, we asked for two rooms and that's what we expected" Bones erupted.

"I'm sorry about the mix up but there is nothing more I can do"

Booth finally stepped in, trying to resolve the situation.

"Bones lets just take the room for now and we'll sort it out when we get upstairs" he whispered in her ear.

"No Booth, I will not be beaten, we're getting those rooms"

Booth now taking control though he was finding her stubbornness quite a turn on.

"Listen, I've been driving for four hours Bones, can we just go to our room, I'll sleep on the floor if I have to but I don't think I can bear another minute with Mr. Pansy Ass over there." they both looked up at Wesley who was clicking away on his computer.

"Fine, we'll take the room." Bones finally said as she signed her signature on the piece of paper.

"Wonderful, thank you, here's your room key, room 249 on floor five." his voice was now monotone.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful" she said sarcastically.

They both turned and as they did, the man called after them.

"Oh and by the way my Ass as you so eloquently put it is not pansy."

They carried on walking, towards the elevator holding back from bursting into laughter. Booth pressed the button and as the doors opened Brennan couldn't contain herself.

"I think you pissed him off" she laughed

Booth replied "Oh no, what's he going to do, take that giant poker from his ass and poke me with it!"

As the elevator doors closed, they both burst out in laughter, both enjoying the sound of each others unique laugh, already realizing this was going to be a fun trip. The doors opened on floor five, they walked down the corridor, room 252, 251, 250 and there it was room 249.

"Great, 'The Honeymoon Suite'." Brennan said dully.

"I could carry you across the threshold if you wanted Bones" Booth said jokily

"No Thank you" she said back plain and simple, half smiling as she put the card in the door.

Looking in the room, they both just stood there, their mouths wide open, it was massive and the décor was amazing. Booth threw himself on the oversized bed, while Brennan acknowledged the fine art work around the room. After a minute or so, she looked at Booth, he was lying on the bed, letting the rose petals which were scattered all over the extremely comfy looking bed, fall through his fingers. He looked unbelievably attractive now his jacket was off and his tight white t-shirt had ridden up a bit, revealing his finely constructed hip bone, one of Brennan's favourite bones in the body.

What she would give to follow that delicious V down. She mentally slapped herself for allowing herself to have such thoughts for her partner.

"What's that awful smell?" she asked as she tried to focus her mind on something else.

"I think it's some kind of incense." Booth answered back, removing himself off the bed to explore the rest of the room.

"Well I think it smells like feet" she concluded.

"You know, it could be a powerful aphrodisiac" Booth shouted from the bathroom. "Essence de la foot" he continued.

"Pied" Bones shouted back.

"What?" he questioned.

"Pied is foot in French, so it would be "Essence de la pied" not "de la foot"

"Bones if I wanted to know French, I would have learnt it." Though he secretly loved it when she spoke French, he couldn't help but find her intellect sexy.

"Booth" She said projecting her voice so it reached him in the Bathroom.

"Oui." He replied laughing at his attempt at French, really he was just trying to get his partner to speak more French. The language suited her, it complimented her intelligence.

"What are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?" She questioned, she looked calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside her mind was screaming. "_One Bed. Seeley Booth. Wandering eyes, hands, mind. Not Good._" She has no idea what to do. She looked at Booth who was looking around confused.

"Um… well" Booth replied looking nervous. "I can sleep on the floor."

Temperance looked up at him horrified. She would not let Booth sleep on the floor.

"No look" She stuttered pointing at the bed. "It's an EXTREAMLY big bed, big enough for the two of us, don't you think?"

"Yes." He said, he prayed that she would wear good full pajamas but also hoped that she would wear pajamas that were similar to the panties that she had worn the previous day.

At his answer her mind went into overdrive, she hoped that the bed was big enough for the both of them, but also that her previous lovers were wrong in the fact that they all said that she was a 'cuddler'. She really didn't think that if she woke up in Booths arms that either of them would try and call it a 'man hug.' That would be something that neither of them could or possible pretend was anything less than her bare skin on his.

As she contemplated the thought and how it made her skin feel as cold as ice but also like it was on fire, her phone bleeped. It was a message from Angela.

_**Brennan, Sweetie. May I ask how the Honeymoon suite is? How BIG is the bed? Enough room for 2? **_

_**I heard u met my friend Wesley. Funny how there wasn't any more rooms. What a shame. Have a FABULOUS time. U can thank me when you come back. ily **_

She looked at her phone in shock. Even Miles away, Angela was still getting involved in her relationship with Booth. Wait. No. Partnership with Booth.

She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, her heart melting under his gaze.

"What is it Bones?" He asked his voice expressing his worry.

She smiled, "Oh nothing. Just another mark that will soon be on my file. Nothing too serious." She smiled laughing to herself. Depending on how this weekend went, Angela's life would be in the balance. She was astounded by the fact that her best friend had found out her hotel, had connections there and had made sure that there was no way that she and Booth would be sleeping anywhere but in the same room, little did Angela know that they would be sharing the same bed. However Temperance wasn't one to underestimate her friend and would not put anything out of her reach. Booth was still looking into her eyes as her heart continued to melt.

_You can do this Temperance _she told herself.

_You can do this Seeley _he told himself.

**Hey. We have been thinking hard about this and cannot come up with an answer. So we will ask for the readers input.**

**Should Booth and Brennan get together in this one? Or wait untill another 'Road Trip' ? **

**Next Chapter preview -**_ Chapter 5 – Oh It's New York. – Booth and Brennan go shopping. Oh the hilarity. _

_Hey everyone, Sorry that we haven´t updated recently. We want to say thanks to all of you that have reviewed. At the moment we are both on Holiday in Croatia, and before that we embraced the ´SCHOOLS OUT FOR Summer´, so sorry to keep you waiting. It will be up on August the 16th, hopefully. But to you all that have ben reading Thanks again, and the wait should be worth it. : ) _


	5. oh! It's New York

A/N – This is chapter 5 – Thanks to all of you that have reviewed, you keep us going. Hopefully this chapter will be cute, containing fluff and hopefully if all goes well, funny. Hope you like it.

Summary for the chapter - Booth and Brennan go shopping in New York. Some shops just make you wonder.

_Chapter 5 - Oh, It's New York! _

Walking through Central Park Booth and Brennan laughed and playfully joked as they both pointed out, mostly Booth, places they remember seeing in films. Brennan stopped in her tracks as she noticed an area that she recognised. Booth looked at the amused look on her face with curiosity.

"What you looking at?" he asked wondering what was making his partners face glow, she was happy.

"Um, it's nothing." She said not wanting to let Booth into her hidden secret.

"When you say it's nothing, Bones, it always is. Please tell me?" The intonation in his voice changed so that he now sounded like his five year old son as he pleaded with her.

"If you're that DESPERATE to know Booth then I'll tell you, but first I need you to answer this question. Okay?" She said smiling at the fact that Parker resembled his father so much; no wonder she couldn't say no to either of them, especially Booth and his symmetrical features.

"Okay, shoot." Booth said, his voice deep and bellowing.

"What? Where Booth? I don't have a gun Booth so I can't shoot." She said her voice changing from slight panic to anger as she made her way through the sentence.

"Sorry Bones, I didn't mean shoot as in," he indicated a gun being fired with his arms; "I meant go ahead ask your question."

"Fine. Have you ever watched Friends Booth?" She questioned, hoping that he would answer no, so that she could not go into this conversation.

"Yes, once or twice. Why?" He replied

"Have you seen the episode where Phoebe teaches Rachel how to run, like you did when you were a child, like you have no inhibitions, running free." She stopped and smiled, reliving that part once again. "Rachel takes this into account and runs straight into a horse." She laughs as she tells Booth laughing to her self at the smile that has spread over his face.

"Yes I have seen it Bones. This area looks like were it was filmed, I see." He had a surprised smile on his face; the infamous Dr. Temperance Brennan watched sitcoms. He would have never imagined.

"Booth, why do you look surprised? I do watch television you know. I did have one

once, before I took a baseball bat to it." She giggled recalling the look on Pete's face.

"I'm surprised that you are into sitcoms, I gathered that you wouldn't watch them as they have no real anthropological meaning. Any other's you watch Bones?"

"No, only Sex in the City. I have every episode of both Friends and Sex and the City. It's my guilty pleasure." She smiled. She couldn't quite believe the look of absolute shock on Booths face. She had loved both programmes since the very beginning. She had also spoken to Sarah Jessica Parker and Jennifer Aniston at an event her publicist had made her go to. However this was something Booth wasn't going to find out. She looked at Booth who was still stood still. She put her hand on his back, to guide him forward towards a familiar shop.

"Bones, I can't come in here." He whined

"You can't or you won't Booth." She said standing in front of the big pink sign. Flashing him, her own version of his charm smile. "Come on Booth, It's only lingerie."

"Yes Bones, whatever you say." He said looking uncomfortable.

"Come on we haven't got all day. Anyway, would you everyone to know that Special Agent Seeley Booth was scared of a few pairs of panties. Anyway you don't want to be on of those men that stand outside looking uncomfortable and out of place whilst their better halves shop do you." She stopped and looked him straight in the eyes, opening her eyes, an innocent expression on her face, "Anyway Booth ill need your help deciding what looks better." She flashed him a flirtatious smile and walked into the building heading straight to the lingerie section. Booth followed unsure what to think of her parting comments. He walked into the women store not knowing where to go. His hesitance at the door had meant that he had lost sight of his partner, he looked around like a lost puppy, women seamed to be coming from every direction, surely waiting outside would have been better than this. He took one last look before turning towards the door. As he did so his eyes caught sight of his partner who was standing at the top of the escalator, she looked radiant, her beauty standing out amongst the sea of women that filtered through the shop. His uncomfortably disappeared as his eyes met his partner and he began his accent upward on the escalator. As he reached her he smiled.

"Get a bit lost there Seeley." She whispered as they walked into the mountain of lingerie his hand placed firmly on the small of her back, staking claim to her, so that no man approached her. She walked confidently towards the section that Booth could only describe as the 'Saucy Stuff,' slightly embarrassed to be going there with her, but also glad that this was the line that she preferred.

"What do you think of these Booth?" she asked holding up a pair of red laced French knickers.

Booth not sure where to put himself, "Umm… yeah, they're nice, I mean I would expect them to look great on you" He paused "not that I'm imagining you wearing them."

Bones smiled at her partner's discomfort.

"What I'm trying to say is that they, they are very, they are very red."

"I see red. Is that good, Booth?" She smiled a seductive smile at him.

"Yes, um I like red, red is good, it's a bright colour unlike black. Blacks a good colour to though. Not that you should get black. I like black, but um" he stuttered god he was rammebeling "there not that there for me to like. Reds good. Get red. Do you like red?" As he continued speaking his cheeks were turning the exact same colour as the underwear that were still being held in-front of him. As he had continued his head had twisted one hand into his top and the other imbedded into his hair.

She looked at her partner the new light that seemed to hover over him in the last few months was getting brighter and the fact that she was seeing her partner in this new light was making her nervous but also excited.

She interrupted his ramble, and saved him from his ever growing embarrassment.

"I like red, Booth. Red's good. I'm going to try these on. Are you coming?"

At these words his cheeks changed from red to maroon red, verging on a dangerous for his health colour. This shop was not good for him; he would rather be struck by lightening than having these adoring stares from the women in the shop. One woman seemed to be approaching Booth with a lace thong. He looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, he looked towards the changing room that Temperance had just entered, and he walked as quickly as possible as he could manage without looking rude.

It was a life or death situation. He was caught between death by embarrassment if the women with the thong caught up with him, or the death that would be insured if he walked into the safe haven that he would feel in his partner's dressing room. He decided that he would rather die by Temperance's hands, having possible seeing her in her panties once again, than be caught by the woman that still followed him.

Brennan now stood in her deliciously red under garments, admiring and contemplating in front of the mirror. Her hands were placed on her hips. She was unsure whether this ensemble complimented her shape. As she continued debating with her self a sharp hiss came from the other side of the door.

"Bones let me in. Please Temperance." Booth's voice sounded both worried and anxious.

She opened the door slowly, it was all it took, once the lock had been unbolted Booth pushed the door open and slipped inside. She looked at him in shock. She had no intention of letting him in just yet, she was still standing in her underwear. Both of their cheeks blushed the red of the panties that she was wearing and all either of them could think was, _'Thank God it's not a thong.'_

Booth looks away putting his hand over his eyes as he had previously done when they were in Aurora searching for Angela's 'Boyfriend for three weeks.' Temperance had also turned around.

"Booth what are you doing in here?" She questioned hoping that he could not see her embarrassment.

Booth was now peeking around the door "She's gone." He said relieved closing the door still with his back turned to his partner.

"Who's gone?" she asked

"I was being hounded Bones and not in a good way, can we please get out of here now?"

She pointed down at what she was wearing, "What like this? Okay then." She said making her way to the door.

"No Bones, No." He pleaded trying to stop her.

"Why not Booth? Does it not look good?" She questioned.

He answered without thinking. "No, you look incredible sexy in it Temperance." She stopped dead in her tracks at his statement. She was shocked, that was not the answer that she was expecting, she hoped for him to stutter as when he did he looked incredibly cute.

"Thank you Booth." She smiled sweetly at him. Both of them were willing themselves to calm down. He pointed at the door.

"I'll just go and wait outside whilst you get change. Don't be long mind, that women might come back and if she does I am coming right back in." He squeezed past her and opened the door. He smiled as he left. This trip was turning out to be incredible productive.

The reaction that the underwear provoked in Booth, simple gave her the answer whether to buy them or not so three minutes later she emerged, looking contented in the situation she had found herself in. Thing might now be getting somewhere.

------------------

Apologies if the New York bits are to geographically incorrect, I remember some places clearly but others not so. Am so sorry about the lateness of the update shame on me. Hope you like it. Reviews would be nice.


End file.
